Finn's Children The Final Book
by The Madman001
Summary: Final Story from "Ice King's Accidental Gift", and continuation of "Finn's Blessings and Curse". Read those stories first to understand this story. Some time has passed since Finn defeated both Marshall, and Felix. Finn's children from Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Fionna. All are born and this is their story. (Don't own Adventure Time or the picture.)


_**Insanity: Here's the last story for "Ice Kings Accidental Gift" and the continuation of "Finn's Blessings and Curse." Taken from Madman's head and into writing please support the official release.**_

Nathan was making his way towards the Fire Kingdom, he was practically bored out of his mind, and had to get away from his parents. He just wanted some time to think things out, he was told that next year he will be in charge of his father's job, being Death, and King of the Underworld, he barely turned 17 years old, 12 days ago, he still couldn't get over the fact he was getting closer to that fate of being Death. So he decided to make his way to his friends house, one of them being Flanna Mertens, Princess of the Fire Kingdom, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, and blue jeans on, and black sneakers, had his hair wild, much like Marshall's. He was constantly told that, even though he never met the guy, but still didn't complain about it, as the Fire Kingdom was into view, as he simply walked in. Not fearing of burning alive, for being the son of Death, as he simply adapted to the surroundings he was in, as he made his way to the Castle, he smiled and waved to the civilians of the Kingdom, he was pretty much a welcomed guest any time he wanted.

Inside the Castle, Flanna was sitting next to her mother, Flame Queen, Farrah. Farrah was wearing a black armor made from the best rocks and molten materials made, and found in the Fire Kingdom, and yet remained flexible for her to move, and powerful enough to stop the sharpest of blades on the spot. Flanna was wearing a short skirt that went to her knees, her shirt was yellow fire, as her skirt was red fire, she had gloves on color orange, as she wore no shoes, even though her mother asked constantly for her to wear them. She didn't want to, she was a wild spirit like her mom use to be, making matters worse that she had her father's blood coursing through her veins, so siting still for 2 minutes was out of the question. Right now she had her elemental body, she looked like her mother, except she had her hair down, as it layed on her back. And right now she was getting bored just sitting within the decorated throne room, there was a rug made of fire in front of them, as the walls were decorated with different pictures of her, her sisters, and her father, as she grew a little sad looking at her Father's smile, as it showed a picture of holding her in his arms, as she let out a deep sigh.

"What is it now, Flanna." Farrah asked her daughter.

"Mom can I please go out and do something, anything." Flanna pleaded with her mother.

"Flanna, you know you can't leave without an escort." Farrah told her, as she kept her serious tone.

"Mom, please tomorrow is my birthday I'll turn 17, can you give me that much freedom to-" Flanna's words were cut short as the doors slid open, as Nathan simply walked inside. "Nathan." Flanna yelled excitedly, as Nathan waved at her.

"Hey, I'm not disturbing anything am I." Nathan asked.

"No, no, actually you couldn't have come at the best time." Flanna said as she flew towards him. "Mom he can be my escort." Flanna said as she holded Nathan's arm.

"Hmm, well he is a good boy, and trust worthy, sure as long as you come back before 9." Farrah reasoned with, as Flanna shrieked a little with glee.

"Thanks mom, come on Nathan." Flanna said as she dragged Nathan with her.

"Okay, uh see you Miss Farrah." Nathan said as he was pulled out of the room, as Farrah giggled.

"I don't trust that boy." Frank, the past Flame King said coming into the room, as Farrah simply waved away his opinion.

"Oh relax, he's a good boy, he won't do anything to hurt her." Farrah reasoned.

"Not that, for the fact, never mind. Still is the party going to be there again." Frank asked his daughter.

"Yes, we had it there every time, and even though Finn may not be here, we're still going to do it there." Farrah said, as her eyes got watery, as Frank placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"He would be proud to see how much you have accomplished, especially with Flanna." Frank told her, as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks dad." Farrah told him, as Frank shaked his head and left the room.

"OH Glob, I can't thank you enough for coming at that moment." Farrah said as she stretched her limbs as they walked out of the Fire Kingdom.

"Honestly I came to get away from my place." Nathan told her.

"Oh so you didn't come to visit." Flanna said looking at him, as she walked backwards.

"No that as well, besides, I came to see if you and your sisters would like to go on a dungeon crawl." Nathan said as Flanna narrowed her eyes at Nathan, and held a grin.

"Why do you want to invite my sisters as well, am I not company enough." Flanna asked.

"You know I don't pick favorites, not ever since all of you get jealous who I give more attention to." Nathan said, now narrowing his eyes at her, as she simply walked forward avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Flanna said ignoring his statement.

"Oh so I have to go down the list. When I was 11 I gave Malissa a flower for no reason, then you and the rest of your sisters, came and kicked my ass. 2 weeks later, I offered Fiana some soda, when I did and returned I find all of you arguing. 3 months later after that, I-"

"Okay I get the point." Flanna said, in reality her and her sisters were in a way in a competition for Nathan, he was always there for them, especially the day their father had to go, Death couldn't do anything about it, there was a limit on how much life he could give, and there were rules that even he had to follow. Finn died when they turned 11, he was given the burial that went with the four Kingdoms that he was married to. For the Candy Kingdom, he was given a piece of the Baker's Shard and had it placed in his mouth to be given to the most best of people at their death's, from the Night-o-sphere all the weapons from the persons past were placed within his coffin, so the deceased could use in the after life, so his coffin needed to be extended greatly. From Wizard Kingdom the curse of the blessed was placed upon Finn, a unique spell, that let the deceased have their memories even after death, and have ever lasting peace. And finally the Fire Kingdom, which placed everyone in a sadder mood, the casket to be burned along with the body.

Right as the flames engulfed the casket, Flanna couldn't help but to cry, and into Nathan's tux, as everyone was there to see Finn go, as she noticed, her sisters also crying on him. Since that day, he has been there for them, comforting them, he wasn't told to, he did it cause he actually cared, he was there for them like her dad was. And that's somehow how the competition began for his heart. He simply just saw it as sister rivalry.

"Flanna." Nathan yelled, scaring her in the process. "Man I've been yelling at you for 5 minutes, what were you thinking about." Nathan asked her, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh, was thinking on how I could easily beat you at a race to the Candy Kingdom." Flanna said with a smile.

"Oh you're on." Nathan said as he closed his eyes as his leather jacket change, as it then became huge pair of wings that stuck to his back, as it showed it to have a 10 ft wing span. "You ready." Nathan asked, as Flanna began to hover. "All right, ready, set..." Nathan didn't finish as he simply flew towards the Candy kingdom.

"Hey." Flanna yelled as she flew towards him, as she caught up to him. "That was cheating." Flanna said flying over his head.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we made rules." Nathan said with a fake innocent tone.

"Well then no rules mean I could do this." Flanna said as she shot a ball of fire at him, as Nathan flew around her, as he simply flew circles around her.

"Too slow Flanna." Nathan said as he picked up speed and left her in the dust, as she got aggravated and started to burn hotter as she picked up more speed to catch up to Nathan. As Nathan has already gotten to the Candy Kingdom, he was always a welcomed guest there, but Ethiland always told him to check with the guards first for security reasons, as he simply walked up to the banana guards. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nathan." The guards said in unison at him. "Coming for a visit." One asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said, as he didn't notice as Flanna was getting closer, and at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Well you can- AAHHHHH." The Banana Guards ran away screaming, as Nathan looked at them confused, then noticed the ground looking brighter, and the place getting hotter.

"Please Glob let it be a meteor." Nathan asked as he was hit with the impact and force of 2G's, as he and Flanna kept tumbling throught the streets like peebles hoping on water after you chuck it, as Nathan stopped creating a giant crater where he stopped. For a regular person he would have died on the first impact, but unlucky for him he survived, as his ribs and inner organs began to heal, as he groaned. As foot steps were heard, not running nor were they peaceful foot steps, Nathan looked up as much as he could to see, Ethiland Bubblegum, another one of his friends standing on the side of the crater, she wore a dress like her mother's except the color was blue, her blond hair was wavy, and it moved from side to side as she walked, as she wore an amulet, not wanting a crown, as she starred down at Nathan with an angry, and not amused glare.

"On my defense I will like to say I'm innocent...this time anyways." Nathan groaned as he let his head fall.

"Then who is the one responsible for this." Ethiland asked, as she crossed her arms. As Nathan weakly pointed towards Flanna as she slowly got out of the crater, rubbing her head. "FLANNA." Ethiland yelled, as Flanna let a chill run up her spine, as her fire diminished, and she looked human, white colored skin, red pupils, and her hair was blond with streaks of red, and orange on it, as her dress became normal, as it was only a a simple red skirt, and yellow shirt. As it changed depending if she was a fire elemental or human, considering other clothes would either burn up, or if she kept fire clothing would burn herself.

"Hey sis." Flanna said sheepishly, as she chuckled nervously.

**_Insanity: Well tell me what you think, also if there are a lot of reviews I shall post a new Ch. on Thanksgiving(Thursday), and again on Sunday, will be waiting to see._**


End file.
